


[哈梅】你的全部

by Yunxialoveleo



Category: Football - Fandom, RFS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunxialoveleo/pseuds/Yunxialoveleo





	[哈梅】你的全部

“快到了吗，你这是要带我去哪里？”Leo的眼睛被Xavi蒙着，他迈出每一步都很小心——虽然他完全相信Xavi会扶着自己扶得很稳，这种对周边环境完全未知的感觉还是让他觉得十分没有安全感。  
Xavi抱着Leo的腰小心地引着他向前，“到了到了，马上就到了。”  
Xavi温热的手掌离开Leo的眼睛，长达几分钟的黑暗让一下子睁开眼睛的Leo一下子不太适应进入瞳孔的眼光。  
这是巴塞罗那远离市中心的一个小公园，因为附近常年在修建新的球场所以人迹罕至。远处的喷泉汩汩地喷着水，不像西班牙广场上的喷泉中央站立着精心雕琢的雕像，没有音乐，没有华丽的彩灯，唯一有的是阳光透过水雾形成五彩的虹。在没有起重机轰鸣的时候，这里安静得听得到喷出的泉水又落回水池的声音，令人心安。

 

这是Xavi和Leo最初相遇的地方。

 

Xavi和两个朋友手里各举着一瓶啤酒谈论着刚刚结束的早场比赛，情绪激动地手舞足蹈，说完一大段话后他觉得口干舌燥仰头喝了一大口啤酒。  
“Xavi？你有在听吗？”  
放下酒瓶的Xavi看远处的喷泉旁看得出了神，完全没有在意同伴说了什么。  
“对不起啊，”说着就站起身往喷泉边走去，“等我一下！”  
吸引了Xavi注意的是一个看起来顶多只有20岁的男孩，足球在他脚下仿佛生了花，身边的几个小孩子看起来也就是十岁左右，在一旁叉着腰瘪着嘴看着比他们年长的大哥哥花式颠球。  
Xavi摸了摸其中一个孩子的头，“这是你们的哥哥吗？”  
“才不是！他莫名其妙地冒出来说要玩一下就不还给我们了，”小朋友的语气里的不满快要溢出来，还拉过伙伴的手腕看了看表，“他足足颠了有五分钟！”  
颠球的人听出了小男孩语气里的不满，脚尖一勾足球从他脚下高高飞起，Xavi眼疾手快稳稳地接住还给一群小朋友。  
“你很厉害！”Xavi丝毫不吝啬自己对陌生人的夸奖。  
对方有点害羞地摸摸后颈，“谢谢。”  
“要一起喝一杯吗，我跟朋友正在讨论刚才结束的比赛。”在西班牙就是这样，素未谋面的人因为足球聚在一起，大概是特色的足球社交吧。  
男孩环顾了一下四周，“在这里吗？”  
Xavi点头，伸手示意另一边长椅的方向，坐在椅子上的友人友好地挥了挥手向新朋友示意。  
“可是我没有看刚才的比赛，我才下飞机不久，把行李放在了租来的公寓简单收拾了一下。肚子饿了想出来找点东西吃。”  
“现在？那你应该是只能吃到麦当劳或者肯德基了，西班牙人没那么早吃晚饭。”  
“不过我们那里有还没吃的三明治，也许你愿意和我们分享。”  
在来巴塞罗那之前他就听说了这里的饮食作息，在街上转了一圈之后不知怎的就转到了这里踢起了足球，本以为是要饿扁在街头了，没想到遇到了如此热心的当地人。  
“那真是太谢谢您了！还没有问过怎么称呼您呢？”  
“Xavi，Xavi Hernández”Xavi向朋友的那边示意，和新认识的朋友一起过去，“你呢？”  
“可以叫我Leo，Lionel Messi，我来自阿根廷。”

Xavi给新朋友老朋友相互介绍之后重新聊起了足球，Míguel顺手递给Leo一瓶啤酒，被Xavi拦下，“等等，Leo你成年了吗？”  
Leo从外套的口袋里掏出护照给Xavi看，“我今年22岁了，”他接过啤酒跟三个人碰了一下，喝了一口就被呛到了，“不过我还没怎么喝过酒。”

 

Leo觉得自己一定是疯了——在他到巴塞罗那的第一天，他跟一个之前从来没有见过面的男人一起喝了他22年中的第一瓶啤酒，跟他一起吃了晚饭。而现在，他正在这个“陌生”男人的床上，穿着他的polo衫等他洗完澡出来。这趟旅途对于他来说实在是有点刺激了。  
不得不承认的是，他还蛮喜欢这个男人的——鉴于他认识对方只有不到八个小时，了解谈不上，但不论是他的脸还是不经意之间触碰到的Xavi胳膊上的肌肉和腹肌，Leo都觉得喜欢。  
浴室的水声渐停，安静的房间里Leo能听得到自己心跳的声音。他咬着手指时不时心虚地往浴室的方向看看，不知道是害怕还是期待。22岁的Leo身体还很单薄，Xavi虽然没比他高多少，Leo穿着年长男人的衣服还是有些大。  
Polo衫的下摆盖住了一部分Leo只穿着一条内裤的下半身，内裤是Xavi在家里找给他的一条没穿过的——只是出门觅食的年轻人怎么会带着换洗的衣服。这种陌生的感觉让缺少经验的青年紧张极了，他撩起衣服的下摆看看自己的下体——浴室的磨砂玻璃可以让他隐隐约约看到里面人的轮廓，紧张感足以让他半勃着。  
要命的是，从浴室出来的Xavi目睹了这一切。他腰上围着一条浴巾，手里的毛巾随意地擦着头发，脸上露出不可名状的微笑。本来意识到自己下身状态的Leo脸上就染上了红晕，一抬头看见裸着上身的Xavi更加觉得脸在发烫。  
Xavi一直笑着看Leo，仿佛眼神就能把他吃干抹净了，人却走向了床头柜的方向。他拉开抽屉从里面摸了什么东西出来，随意地扔在了床上Leo坐着的位置旁边。Leo瞥了一眼，不用看也知道——安全套和润滑剂。  
Xavi走近Leo，拉着他在床上站起来，好奇地掀开有些长的衣服下摆。Leo害羞地捂起了脸，顶端分泌的液体已经在黑色的内裤上留下了一小块阴影。  
“就不该给你内裤穿。”  
Xavi让Leo举起胳膊，上面满是Xavi身上的味道的polo衫被他的主人缓慢地脱下来扔在一边，“你该多吃点饭，这里都没有肉。”Xavi拍了拍Leo的肋骨处。  
Leo被Xavi逗笑了，“好，我会好好享受巴塞罗那的美食的。”

Xavi揉揉Leo的头发，“你真的想好了？”  
Leo没说话，伸手去解Xavi腰上的浴巾算是回答。虽然已经想好了要把自己的第一次在这个晚上给这个第一天见面的男人，但是看到对方两腿间尺寸可观的器官时，Leo还是不禁咽了咽口水。  
“怕吗？”  
Leo坚定地摇摇头，看看Xavi又点点头。  
Xavi拉着他在床边坐下，“我猜你之前从来没做过，至少没和男人做过。”  
“嗯……”Leo从鼻腔里发出一个音节，“但我想跟你做。”后面半句话他的声音小到坐在他身边的Xavi差点没有听清。  
Xavi安抚了几下Leo，示意他靠近，他在Leo的耳边说，“我从来都没见过像你这么性感的屁股。”  
Leo的耳根一下子就红了，有点气急败坏地去啃Xavi的脖子。

Xavi的动作像是被拉了32倍慢放，即便年轻的Leo发出难耐的呻吟他依旧很慢，等Leo未经人事的身体逐渐适应之后才稍微加快了速度。真正等到Xavi进入他的时候，Leo还是疼得流下了眼泪。Xavi凑过去吻去Leo眼角的泪，一点点深入后Leo动情地喊Xavi的名字。  
“叫我Maki……”七荤八素的Leo顾不上问问什么，软糯的声音叫着Maki掺杂着呻吟仿佛强效催情剂，Xavi逐渐加快着速度。  
那个夜很长，他们做了很多次才停下来。已经没有力气再去浴室冲洗，两人并排摊在床上享受着高潮的余韵。

 

“你经常这样带人回来吗？”Leo的嗓音甚至有点沙哑了。  
“会，但是不经常。”Xavi很坦诚。  
“哦……”  
房间里久久的沉默让Xavi觉得Leo可能已经睡了，卧室的空调打的有点低，Xavi把被子往Leo身上拉了拉。  
“我们之后还会见面吗？”Leo突然问，把Xavi吓了一跳。  
“我以为你睡着了。”  
“我们之后还会见面吗？”Leo又问了一次，他转过身，在黑暗里看着Xavi。  
“呃……也许吧，我不知道。巴塞罗那说大也大，说小也很小。”  
“哦……”Leo打了个哈欠，“我困了。”  
“睡吧。”

 

Leo和Xavi的第二次见面只隔了一周，两人在诺坎普的看台上偶遇——  
Leo隔着四五级楼梯看见Xavi，兴奋地跟他招招手，隔着好多人大喊“好巧啊，十万人的球场，我们也能买在一起！”  
Xavi问了问周围的人愿不愿意换个位置，亚洲面孔的年轻人看了看Xavi的位置比自己的视野更好些果断同意了换位置。  
“没想到我们这么快就又见面了。”Xavi又揉揉Leo有点长的头发。  
比赛结束后Leo理所当然地跟Xavi回了家，对于彼此身体已经很熟悉的两人又在床上折腾了大半夜才睡下。第二天是周天，Xavi带Leo在街头转了转之后送他回了住处。

再见面的时候已经过去了挺久的了，Leo问起Xavi最近有没有再带人回来，Xavi摇头。  
Leo其实是不太相信的，在之前的两晚过后他知道Xavi真的很精力旺盛。  
“我才不信，那你的需求怎么解决的？”  
Xavi揽上Leo的肩，“用手啊，”他凑近Leo的耳朵，“脑海里想的是你。”  
Leo的耳朵被Xavi弄得痒痒的，脸一下子红了起来，掐了一把对方的腰把他推开。  
“不过倒是你，漂洋过海来陌生的城市第一天就敢跟陌生人上床，这些天肯定耐不住寂寞吧！”  
Leo这天算是打定了主意要逗Xavi，坏笑着说“那是自然。”  
Xavi语重心长，“年轻人嘛，都懂，但你要注意一点哦记得戴套。”  
看Xavi认真了Leo哈哈大笑，“我逗你的。”

第三次见面Leo才问起Xavi的年龄，Xavi卖关子让Leo猜。  
Leo说猜不出逼着Xavi说，“我比你大七岁呢。”  
Leo迅速地做了一下50以内的加减法，他完全没想到Xavi已经快要30岁了。他看了一眼Xavi的下体，“看不出来嘛。”  
Xavi一巴掌糊在蔫坏的小孩儿后脑勺，“老年人还是能满足你这个二十多岁的青年小子的吧。”

 

“是我们认识的地方，怎么突然来这里？”还在上课的Leo突然接到Xavi的信息说下课来接他，到现在还一头雾水。  
“Leo，这里不只是我们初遇的地方，也是我爸爸跟我妈妈求婚的地方。”Xavi给Leo讲了小时候父母带他来这里野餐的事儿，把妈妈讲给他的求婚的场面讲给Leo听。  
Leo心里不由的有点羡慕，想了想自己跟Xavi现在这种奇妙的关系——第三次见面的时候才互换了联系方式，然后成了“固定性伴侣”，之后升级成了饭友。Leo总和Xavi抱怨学校的饭不好吃，Xavi就三天两头带Leo回家给他做饭吃。  
“所以Leo，我是想问你，”Xavi不知道从哪里变出枚戒指，单膝跪在草坪上，“你愿意和我在一起吗？”  
Leo刚想开口答应，却被Xavi堵了回去，“别急着回答，听我说完。”  
“Leo，我发现我越来越离不开你了，各种意义上。”  
“我不想只做你的床伴了，我想要你的全部。”  
“我知道我比你大很多，你还很年轻可以去见更多更好的人，但我自私地想把你留在我身边。”  
“我觉得之前在这里第一次见你我就对你一见钟情了，不光是生理上的，更是心理上的。”  
“Leo……”Leo的眼泪从眼眶里冲出来了，他把左手伸向Xavi，“你早就拥有我的全部了，我爱你，Xavi。”

Fin.


End file.
